


Последний первый шаг

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, xeno!RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Броня ксеноморфа, вступающего на путь единого для всего круга хвоста, окрашивалась особым узором, подтверждая его новый статус и клановую принадлежность.Гэвин ксеноморфом не был.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816888
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Последний первый шаг

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion)

Храм Изначального, как Гэвин уже знал, побывав здесь на обряде охвостования, представлял собой систему концентрических кругов-ярусов. Внешний круг объединял многочисленные арочные проходы — по количеству ксеноморфских клановых ветвей.

По мере того, как они с Найнсом приближались по внешнему кругу к своему выходу, количество встреченных ксеноморфов постепенно сокращалось, пока они не оказались в гордом одиночестве у нужной арки. 

Гэвин был невероятно благодарен за то, что ради хуманса финальный этап ритуала был скорректирован. 

Ксеноморфы не носили одежды в хумансовском понимании этого слова, поэтому не видели ничего особенного в последнем шаге в новую жизнь, который совершался в присутствии многочисленных представителей клана. Броня ксеноморфа, вступающего на путь единого для всего круга хвоста, окрашивалась особым узором, подтверждая его новый статус и клановую принадлежность.

Гэвин ксеноморфом не был. Но к тому времени, когда зашла речь о введении в клан, Коннор, будучи невероятно любопытным и жадным до новых знаний, успел вгрызться в культуру хумансов всеми своими зубами и предложил своеобразное решение этой проблемы. Так появилась ритуальная накидка.

Гэвин подозревал, что с этой накидкой не всё так просто. Она мало напоминала стандартное одеяние и странно реагировала на прикосновения самого Гэвина и Найнса. Но Найнс отговорился тем, что он обо всём обязательно узнает — в своё время. 

И сейчас Гэвин буквально кожей ощущал этот решающий момент.

— Тебе не обязательнос-с-с…

Гэвин прижал пальцы к губам Найнса, не удержался и погладил линию челюсти.

— Обязательно, консерва.

Найнс лизнул его пальцы и, согласно зашипев, помог расстегнуть фибулу и снять накидку. 

С собственной бронёй Гэвин справился самостоятельно за несколько минут: сложил её аккуратной стопкой почти у самого входа. Повёл плечами, чувствуя, как хвост Найнса огладил его по спине между лопаток. Гэвин потянулся к застёжке и снял костюм-подбронник, раздеваясь донага. 

Ступил босой ногой на кладку пола, ожидая почувствовать холод. Но вместо этого плиты, испещрённые ксеноморфскими символами, встретили его непривычной вибрацией. Ощущение не было неприятным: словно волны прибоя терранского океана, вибрация облизывала его ступни, поднимаясь на уровень щиколоток лёгкой щекоткой.

Пока Гэвин раздевался, Найнс расстелил ритуальную накидку ровно посередине арочного прохода, так, что половина её находилась на территории Храма, а оставшаяся часть лежала уже за его пределами.

Гэвин посмотрел Найнсу в глаза, кивнул больше самому себе и ступил на накидку сначала одной ногой, потом второй.

Вибрация, которая раньше была едва заметной, накрыла Гэвина с головой, словно цунами. Боли не было, как и страха: Гэвину казалось, что каждая мышца в его теле дрожит от напряжения, каждая кость встаёт на место, оставаясь при этом неподвижной, каждая капля крови насыщается чужеродной информацией, отдавая свою собственную взамен. 

Гэвин снова взглянул на Найнса и ему почудилось, что броня того светится ксеноморфскими узорами ярче солнца и пульсирует голубым в такт собственному дыханию Гэвина. Казалось, стоит ему захотеть, и пульсация, прошивающая сейчас его тело непонятной силой, заставит узоры на теле Найнса течь и меняться согласно его желаниям и мыслям.

Гэвин моргнул, и видение пропало. А цунами схлынуло, как и не было, оставляя лишь уже знакомое ощущение лёгких колебаний под ногами. Гэвин сошёл с накидки, собираясь наклониться, чтобы её поднять, но Найнс, всё это время молчавший, предупреждающе зашипел:

— Щс-с-съ. Я с-с-сам.

Он сократил расстояние между ними до одного хумансовского вздоха, подцепил накидку хвостом и бережно обернул вокруг тела Гэвина — внутренней стороной наружу.

Но не это привлекло внимание Гэвина в первую очередь, а то, что золотую кольчужную ткань с рисунком из свивающихся ксеноморфских хвостов вычернило, в то время как сам узор, наоборот, вызолотило. Гэвин моргнул раз, другой — для верности, — но ничего не изменилось.

А потом заметил, что ощущение лёгких колебаний под ногами исчезло. И стоило об этом подумать, как пульсация прокатилась волной уже по голой коже, под накидкой. 

Найнс придерживал его верхними конечностями за плечи, а хвостом обвивал талию. 

Гэвина посетила странная догадка, и он на пробу, из чистого любопытства и желания доказать себе, что такого просто не может быть в реальности, прижал обе ладони к грудным пластинам Найнса. Броня под его пальцами завибрировала в ответ, а в разные стороны от ладоней, словно молнии, начали ветвиться золотые прожилки.

Гэвин сглотнул и, впившись в Найнса внимательным взглядом, надавил сильнее. Вибрация под ладонями и вибрация от накидки усилились одновременно, а радужку Найнса затопило алым. Гэвин этого не видел, но готов был поставить свой метафорический хвост на то, что прожилки под его ладонями и узор на накидке тоже выкрасило красным.

— Нам порас-с-с, — голос Найнса стал ломаться, словно на линии пошли помехи.

— С тебя объясн… — Гэвин не успел договорить, он увидел, как Найнс активировал браслет транспортера, перенося их обоих домой.


End file.
